Sarada's Play Time
by crophop
Summary: Sarada has been coming home earlier than usually. One day, she gets home a little too early. !F/F, loli, incest, hand job, oral, cream pie (Request for ssvidel3)


Sarada's Play Time

Looking down the list, Sakura had drawn a check next to most of the items. The only thing left to buy was a center piece for her kitchen table. She lugged the bag of groceries around the village as she made her way down toward her friend's store. Looking up at the cliff that over looked the village, Sakura could barely make out the form of someone painting on Hashirama's face. She sighed and grunted realizing what Boruto was doing. She shook her head and walked on, ignoring what graffiti on the hokage's faces. Sakura made a right turn and stopped in front of Yamanaka Flowers. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino called from behind the counter. "What's up?"

"Hey, Ino. I'm looking for some flowers for a center piece to go on my kitchen table, any suggestions?"

"Yeah, we just got a bunch in." She waved for Sakura to follow her. "Come on, they're in the back."

Most of the space was occupied by boxes of various sizes, each one containing some arrangement or another of flowers. Sakura followed Ino to the back wall where Ino sprung her trap. Ino flung Sakura into the wall, pinning her shoulders back, her lips captured in an instant. Sakura yelped as Ino kissed her but soon gave in and closed her eyes. Ino broke the kiss and knelled on the ground in front of Sakura. Her hands fumbled for the belt holding up Sakura's pants, but were stopped by another pair, Sakura's.

"Ino, don't."

Ino stood back up and asked, "Why not? You've always been up for it before."

"I wish I could, but I have things to do today. Besides the new installment of _Genin Gone Wild_ just came out."

"It did? I though it was being released next weekend!" She grabbed hands full of Sakura's ass and pulled herself closer. "Mind if I come over and watch it with you? I don't think the shop will miss me."

"No, I really have things that I need to get done. Besides, Sarada has been coming home earlier lately. If I want to have any time to beat the monkey, I have to get them done now, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But, actually, I did need to buy a center piece for my table."

"Oh, right." Ino turned around and looked over the stacks of boxes. After a few seconds, she grabbed one off the top of a stack and lowered it to the ground. She popped it open, and leaned over to sort through its contents. While doing so, Sakura had nothing to do but watch the blonde wave her ass in the air. Sakura knew it was deliberate. Ino had been a sex fiend since their academy days. The problem was that it was working. Sakura felt her pants get tighter and tighter the longer Ino took, and she knew Ino would take her time. After antagonizing minutes of watching Ino bounce her ass up and down, Ino stood up and rewarded Sakura with her flowers. "Here, you go," Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino. How much are they?"

"Their on the house, on one condition! You have to come back here tomorrow morning after Sai leaves." Sakura could guess the rest of the demand, but she could not object.

"Fine," Sakura said as she turned to leave.

"Attagirl!" Ino yelled. She took a large step to catch up to Sakura and slapped her ass. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow! If you do, I might just have to come find you."

Sakura left the Yamanaka shop and headed back to her apartment, her arms filled with a mix of flowers and groceries. She wound her way around the village, never loitering for too long in on spot. Within the hour Sakura had managed to carry all her bags and flowers home without dropping any of them. Stopping at her front door, Sakura placed her things on the ground and pulled a key out from her pocket. A soft click later and Sakura was picking up her bags while propping the door open with her foot. She walked through her apartment, placing her things on the kitchen table and began to un-bag them. Each food item was placed in the proper place until only the flowers remained. Sakura grabbed a vase from a cabinet and filled it with water, placing the flowers inside and then the whole bundle on the table. With that, Sakura had finished her chores... with one exception.

A quick glance to the clock confirmed Sakura's suspicions, she had finished early enough to have some alone time. If Sarada came home early, Sakura would still have about half an hour to have her fun and get dressed before Sarada even got to the front door. She smiled from ear to ear and nearly skipped her way down the hall and into her bedroom. She clothed fell off of her body in a flash, leaving her naked and fully exposed. Sakura caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and hesitated for a second. She looked herself over and admired how much she had changed from when she was a child. Her boobs had easily grown to C-cups, her years spent in the hope that she would fill out were well paid. Her hips were surprisingly feminine compared to when she was younger. Her ass definitely grew out, most pants her size were still a little tight around her rump. But the biggest change of all was a point of discontent with Sakura. Her cock was easily seven inches long at its hardest with a thickness to match.

Her cock was already at half mast and throbbing as it continued to grow. Sakura gave the head a gentle squeeze and started to run her hand down her cock. Once at the bottom, Sakura pressed one finger into her pussy, soon followed by a second; she closed her eyes and quietly moaned to herself. Licking her fingers, Sakura walked over to her bed and lifted a corner up, reached down and unzipped the pouch hidden inside the box spring. The top came off and revealed the DVDs Sakura forced herself to hide from her child. She grabbed her bottle of lube and dropped it on the bed before reaching past _Genjutsu Mind Break_ and _Anbu After Dark_ until she reached her new movie, _Genin Gone Wild_. The cover was a collage of naked girls that could hardly be out of the Academy, most of which were flat chested.

With a rock hard cock, Sakura strolled over to the T.V. sitting on the dresser and turned it on along with the DVD player. It hissed as the DVD slid into the mouth and the T.V. screen turned black for a moment. The screen quickly changed to the main menu of the movie, a larger version of the cover was displayed behind the different options with jazzy music that could only be equated with a porno played on a loop. Picking up her lube again, Sakura popped off the top and squeezed some onto the ends of her fingers. Smearing on the lube, Sakura pumped her cock until it had a even coating. Careful not to touch the bed with her lubed hand, Sakura grabbed the remote and scrolled over scene selection. She paused on a scene titled "Strap-on Revenge" with a picture of two girls wearing strap-ons holding onto a younger girl, clearly the genin in the situation, and clicked play.

* * *

Sakura felt the pressure building in her cock. She let go and moved her hand to grab the sheets letting her cock throb, a drip of pre-cum falling to the ground. She waited in anticipation for an orgasm that never came, her cock's incessant throbbing finished. Letting go of a breath she was unconsciously holding, Sakura looked back to the screen for more pleasure. Two women with strap-on dildos were fucking a petite genin's pussy and ass at the same time. The genin, sandwiched in the middle of the trio, could not keep quiet, apparently loving the treatment. Sakura slowly stroked her cock again, pushing herself to the edge, but never over. One woman on the bottom of the group pulled out of the girl and managed to scoot out from under. She knelled in front of the genin and grabbed her head, pulling her open mouth over the plastic love tool. The girl still would not silence, now moaning when she could as the dildo stretched her throat.

She sped up her stroking again. This time, she had no plans to stop herself. Her orgasm was already building from her earlier teasing, her cock's first throb almost immediate. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, no longer paying attention to the DVD that was playing. Still lubed from the beginning, Sakura's hand flew up and down her shaft which throbbed with every pull. Pre-cum beaded at the top and streamed down her cock to Sakura's hand spread and mix it with the existing lube. With a great gasp, Sakura almost completely stopped moving. Her hand fell limp as her cock went on auto pilot. Twitching as if possessed, cum sprayed out of the head. Her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids and her tongue lolled out. Cum pooled on the floor, her white stamp of dominance left on the room. Her breathing slowed back down and her cock calmed itself as she opened her eyes to a friend and relative.

Sarada stood in front of Sakura with a blank stare. Sakura froze, her mouth fell open with no words to explain herself to her daughter. After a few seconds of silence, Sarada spoke up. "Mom, what are you doing?" Again, Sakura could not produce a word. "Well?"

Finally, Sakura sputtered out, "I-I'm doing an adult thing. D-don't worry about it. Hehe." Sarada did not buy it.

"I want to try."

"No! I said it was for adults and I mean-", Sakura gasped as a hand grabbed her cock without her permission. Sarada had taken a fistful of head and was trying to copy what Sakura had been doing to herself. All of Sakura's complaints were forgotten in that instant. She no longer cared that Sarada was her daughter or that it was technically illegal for them to have sex. All she wanted was more pleasures of the flesh. She grabbed Sarada's hand and began to guide her along the seven inch shaft. "Sarada, I'll show you how to do it."

Sakura forced her daughter into a kneeling position and placed her hand at the end of her cock. With her hand controlled by Sakura, Sarada began to slide down her mother's pump until she was at the base. A gasp escaped Sakura's lips as her offspring came back up to her head and accidentally squeezed it. The pair went down to the base and back up again, Sarada already getting the concept down. Sakura removed her hand and grabbed her sheets, leaving Sarada to jack her off. The still lubed cock made it easy for Sarada to slide up and down the cock. Her hand gained speed with every stroke and gasp from Sakura. Inevitably, Sakura began to twitch in her hands, pre-cum beading at the head. Sarada was oblivious to the signs and continued to gain speed. In a moan of ecstasy, Sakura jerked on the bed sheets and dove further into the pleasure.

Jizz flew from the cock to Sarada before she had time to react. In mere seconds, Sarada's shirt was already covered in ropes of cum from her mother. She stopped jerking off Sakura and poked at the cum on her shirt. She lifted her now cum covered finger to her face and sniffed it. The scent that wafted off of it was like no other and equally repulsing. Just as she was about to wipe it off her finger and onto the floor, Sakura grabbed her hand.

"Sarada, that was great, but don't waste cum." She lifted Sarada's finger up to her mouth and licked it, taking the entire finger into her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored her own flavor, the saltiness over taking her taste buds. Bringing the finger out of her mouth, she said, "Here, you try it." She wiped a strand off Sarada's clothes and held it to her face. The repulsing scent was still there, but it not had an oddly intoxicating effect with it. Without thinking, Sarada opened her mouth and enveloped the finger. Instantly, the salt covering her tongue was too strong and she tried to spit it out, but her mother stopped her with a hand to the mouth. "Ah ah. You need to swallow it." Knowing her mother would not let go until she had her way, Sarada swallowed the cum and tried not to gag. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Sarada turned away and wound up with a face full of porn from the T.V. screen. One of the women had forced open the genin's mouth and shoved the plastic cock inside. With a look of amazement and wonder, Sarada stared at the screen.

"Mom, what are they doing?"

"Who? The girls? That's a blowjob." Sakura came up with an erotic idea. "Do you want to try?" She decided not to wait for an answer.

Sakura grabbed Sarada's head and pulled towards herself, Sarada's face now pressed against her shaft. It poked at Sarada's mouth until she parted her lips and granted entry. Sakura pulled Sarada farther down the shaft until it became too tight. Instead, Sakura forced away her daughter and pulled her back, never letting the cock leave her mouth. The motion continued until Sarada, the fast learner she is, moved on her own, taking her mother's cock in and out of her mouth. Finally, Sakura put her hands back on Sarada's head and pushed her down farther than before. The monster inside Sarada's mouth moved back until it was inside her throat. Neither could see it, but a bulge had formed in Sarada's neck from the cock. Sakura forced her daughter to move her head faster than before and with more force. Sarada knew what was coming when it twitched.

Sakura pulled Sarada until her mouth enveloped the shaft in front of her. She was held with a cock in throat while being force fed cum. In a never ending stream, cum poured out of Sakura and into Sarada's stomach. Sakura, still cumming, pulled off Sarada until on the cock head remained concealed by her lips, only to push her back down again and again. Unprepared, Sarada made the terrible mistake of coughing. With cock repeatedly being rammed down her throat, Sarada had no time to breath until Sakura pulled back from her lips.

Sakura fell back on the bed with her eyes shut, her mind embraced by bliss. Meanwhile, Sarada had fallen to all fours coughing. Fresh sperm rolled from her lips to the ground and she held her sore throat. Her chin shinned in the light from the cum that dribbled out, some of it dripping down and staining her shirt. Sarada took deep breathes until she could breath normally. She stood up and began to leave the room until her mom called her name.

"You know, you're not done yet." Sakura sat up and looked at Sarada. "I still have a boner. Years of abstinence tend to make a girl very horny. Why don't you come and give mommy another hand?" Sarada did not move. Sakura got up from the bed and walked over to Sarada. She shut and locked the door, preventing her daughter from making an escape and leaving her unsatisfied, before placing a hand on Sarada's shoulder. "Come on back to bed." The pair began to walk back, but Sakura stopped again. "Take off your clothes. These movie's are always more enjoyable when you're naked." Given up on resisting, Sarada stripped her clothes until she stood before her mother, naked.

Sakura jumped back on the bed and crossed her legs, her cock sticking out like a flag pole. "Come on," she patted her thighs, "come sit in my lap like you used to." Sarada climbed on the bed and squatted in front of her mother. With no warning, Sakura placed her hands on Sarada's hips and pulled. Sarada fell backward, only to be speared by her mother's cock, driving all seven inches into her pussy at once. Sarada screamed as tears spilled from her eyes. "Hey, don't do that," Sakura consoled as she wiped away the tears. "It's not as bad as you think. Just wait." Sarada quickly stopped crying.

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura, hand still on Sarada's waist, pulled her up until the head poked at Sarada's pussy. Slower this time, Sakura pulled Sarada down again, hilting herself inside. Sakura quickly gained speed and power in her thrusts. Soon, Sakura wash holding up Sarada and thrusting up at her from below. Sarada's mind was blank. With every thrust, she was filled and emptied. Her ass slapped her mother's hips and were slowly turning red. She hardly noticed the change in her pussy. Seemingly out of no where, Sarada's enitre body froze like a rock. Her pussy convulsed around her mother still pistoning cock, making the already tight passage tighter. After a moment of Sarada's orgasm, Sakura was forced to stop thrusting, it was too tight and her cock had been lock inside for the time being.

As her orgasm subsided, Sakura leaned forward and said, "How was it, your first orgasm. I guarantee you'll remember it forever. Mine was just like this, being fucked by my mom. It was one of the best orgasms in my life." Sarada hardly registered anything. Without pause, Sakura continued to thrust after she finished speaking. Her own orgasm in wake. "Get ready, Sarada. You'll remember this one too." Sakura pounded herself as far into Sarada as she could and held herself there. The first thing Sarada noticed was the warmth. Her mother's cum flowed from around inside her, covering her pussy. Sakura gave two more pounds as she came, not wanting the pleasure to end.

Sarada's mind was still a blank. She almost missed the feeling of flesh moving inside her again. It was different this time. There was no thrusting motion that she had been feeling. Instead, it was one way and ended quickly. Sakura had pulled out and stayed out. Finally, Sarada smiled, she was done. Her mother had cum inside of her and had enough... or so she thought. Sakura slid out from beneath Sarada and crawled off the bed. She stood on her tip toes, arms pointed up, muscles relaxing and warming. Turning around, her eyes fell on Sarada's body. Sakura knew how her daughter felt. She had felt it too, years ago. But Sakura also knew that it would pass. Eventually, Sarada would come to love it, just as her mother and grandmother before her. The pink headed kunoichi sighed and turned to leave, thinking her job done. Unfortunately, Sarada moved. Sakura wanted her daughter to have the same experience she had, and that meant fucking until she passed out. Sakura sighed again and looked down. Her hand grabbed her shaft and gave it a quick tug. She would love to just wack one out, but then she needed to fuck Sarada.

Sarada sat up in bed, her hand on her head. Her breathing had returned to a normal pace and the clouds in her eyes were gone. She blink and look around the room, locking eyes with her mom and the still hard tool. As much as she wished, Sarada knew what that pole meant. Sakura wasn't done and that she would keep going until she was soft. The only thing that scared Sarada was that she did not know what Sakura would soften up and stop. They could be on the bed for hours or days. Sarada began to regret walking in on her mom.


End file.
